Omaha
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Le Lindstead est déchiré après le départ d'Erin, mais tout peu arriver. Même un petit voyage dans un lieu historique. Lindstead. Petite ship pour ma meilleure amie, après cette magnifique rencontre.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

 **Cette petite ship est inspirée de l'après-midi folle que j'ai passé en allant voir ma meilleure amie. Devant se faire incognito je me suis mise sous la peau d'un agent sous couverture pour réussir à la voir avant d'enfin avoir un petit moment où nous pouvions nous voir. Ce fut très drôle, mais magique d'enfin la voir après autant d'années. Tout ça m'a inspirée cette petite ship qui est pour elle et que je partage avec vous. Kathy c'est pour toi, et on l'a eu notre Maybe One Day, comme eux.**

-Allez Jay ! Tu avais promis qu'on irait se baigner !

-Kathy l'eau doit être gelée !

-Ah parce que tu crois qu'à Chicago elle est plus chaude ?! Rétorqua la jeune fille.

-Tu marques un point.

-Mais j'ai toujours raison, tu devrais le savoir ça cher frangin que j'aime ! Se moqua Kathy

Ils descendirent de la dune, Kathy souriant intérieurement. Pour l'instant tout marche comme sur des roulettes. Ils sont là où il faut, dans les temps prévus. Plus cas passer à l'étape suivante, mais pour ça elle a besoin de repérer quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un avant.

-Hmmm je vais aux sacs enlever ma montre et regarder mon portable, je te rejoints. Lança une voix près de Kathy.

Elle sourit, tout se passe comme il faut.

-Tu viens d'arriver ? Demanda-t-elle

-Bordel Halstead si je ne savais pas que c'était toi je t'aurai neutralisé sur le champ !

-Faut se détendre Lindsay tu n'es plus à Chicago. Rigola Kathy

-Ouais, parce qu'on a pour mission de rabibocher les deux-là. Et ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Erin ne veut plus entendre parler de Chicago ou des gens qu'elle connaît. Je dois dire que c'est assez compliqué dans la mesure où j'y suis encore.

-Ouais, parce qu'on va être toutes les deux patrouilleuses.

-Mon dieu ça serait géniale qu'on fasse équipe toutes les deux ! Genre un deuxième duo Halstead-Lindsay mais en mieux ! Rigola la deuxième.

-Bon remplissons notre première mission Katsa. Où est ta sœur ?

-Partis en avant se tremper les pieds, mais elle va revenir quand elle va voir que je ne l'ai pas rejointe. Ton frère ?

-Là-bas, partis jeter je ne sais quoi encore. Il ne va pas tarder.

-Ok il faut qu'ils se rencontrent, en plus il n'y a pas trop de monde pour le moment. Déclara Katsa

-On s'y prend comment ? Demanda Kathy

-J'attends là, Erin va voir que je suis encore assise et donc revenir pour me râler que je suis restée sur mon téléphone au lieu de venir profiter. Ton frère t'a vu partir par ici ?

-Oui.

-Donc on attend. Tiens revoilà Erin.

-Frère en vue ! Croisons les doigts !

-Kat' on avait dit pas de téléphone aujourd'hui ! Qu'on profitait de la journée à deux ! S'exclama Erin sans remarquer la présence de Kathy juste à côté.

-Désolée, je voulais juste voir si j'avais des nouvelles de l'académie et une affectation de district. Mentit Katsa

-Bon Kathy on va à l'ea…Er.

-Jay. Souffla Erin en apercevant Jay

-Oh salut Jay ! Salut Kathy, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! Intervint Katsa

-Oh mais on est venu en vacances ici et vous ? Répondit Kathy

-Bah nous aussi, c'est drôle la coïncidence !

Les deux fixèrent les filles, d'un air de dire qu'ils ne croient pas du tout à la coïncidence. Les deux filles levèrent les yeux au ciel mimant n'être au courant de rien avant de s'éloigner un peu. Laissant les deux ex-coéquipiers ensemble.

-Tu as l'air bien. Commenta Jay en détaillant Erin

-Ouais toi aussi Jay.

-Aussi bien qu'on puisse l'être après ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi ?

Erin feignit de ne pas comprendre.

-Pourquoi être partie sans rien dire ? Sans répondre à mes appels ? Sans un message ? Tu sais ce que j'ai ressentis ?! Lança Jay

-Parce que tu crois que ça a été simple pour moi Jay ? De plaquer tout ce que j'ai connu, les gens que j'aimais pour aller dans une ville que je ne connaissais pas, là où ma meilleure amie a été tuée ?!

-Pourtant tu l'as fait…

-Pop pop pop on arrête ça ! Intervinrent les deux filles.

-Vous n'avez pas autre chose à vous dire plutôt que les reproches ?! S'exclama Kathy

-Tu as raison, je n'ai rien à lui dire. Lâcha Jay en s'éloignant vers le parking.

-Tant mieux moi non plus ! S'écria Erin en partant aussi

-Ce n'était pas au programme ça. Souffla Kathy avant de partir à la poursuite de son frère.

« Plan B, secteur Easy Green. » Répondit Kasa par sms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Les deux Lindsay entrèrent dans le petit musée du cimetière américain de Colleville-sur-Mer. Après avoir récupéré son sac à la sécurité, Katsa envoya discrètement un message à Kathy pour lui dire où elles sont.

-Tu es encore fâchée contre Jay ? Demanda Katsa à sa sœur.

-Oui. Et ce n'est pas très cool ce que vous avez fait.

-Mais pourquoi tu lui en veux ? A cause de l'autre fille ?! Mais il ne savait même pas qu'il était encore marié.

-Peut-être mais il aurait pu au moins m'en parler. Tu réagirais comment si tu apprenais que ton copain avait été marié alors que vous vous connaissez depuis plusieurs années ?

-Je lui laisse du temps. Rome n'a pas été bâti en un jour. Déclara Katsa en ayant un peu marre du caractère têtue de sa sœur.

-Attends tu as un copain ?

Katsa ne dit plus rien et avança vers les panneaux parlant du courage de ces hommes. Elles descendirent d'un étage au même moment où les deux Halstead entraient dans le musée. Kathy repéra son amie sur un des bancs devant l'écran. Comment faire pour que les deux se reparlent sans se hurler dessus ?

-On va lire les panneaux ? Proposa Kathy à son frère

-Oui, il n'y a plus de place. On reviendra voir après le film.

Erin aperçut Jay passer sur le côté, son cœur se serra en voyant le jeune homme. Il a été le seul à vraiment la respecter, à lui laisser le temps dont elle avait besoin, vraiment l'aimer et être présent pour elle. Et c'est elle qui l'a blessé. Encore une fois elle a ruiné le seul truc bien dans sa vie. Hank avait raison, elle ne laisse qu'un sillon de cœurs brisé, et malheureusement l'un d'eux est celui de Jay.

Les deux Lindsay allèrent ensuite lire les panneaux explicatifs mais Erin guettait plus Jay qu'autre chose.

« Ma sœur guette Jay. Bon signe ? »

« On est dans la pièce avant la sortie, avec les frères qui ont inspirés le film « Il faut sauver le soldat Ryan ». »

« Ok, on suit de pas très loin. On se retrouve à la tablette d'orientation dehors. »

-Tu ne veux pas essayer de lui reparler ? Vous êtes hors du contexte de Chicago ça sera peut-être plus simple pour vous deux de parler. Proposa Kathy à son frère.

-Je ne veux pas resouffrir. Ça a été assez dur avec son départ et les mauvais souvenirs refaisant surface.

-Justement, ça te ferait peut-être du bien de parler un peu avec elle. Depuis que tu l'as connais tu n'es plus le même, tu étais joyeux, blagueur… Elle avait fait revenir le frère que j'ai connu avant l'armée.

-Je ne sais pas Kathy. Souffla Jay en s'approchant de la tablette.

La jeune femme commença à angoisser que cette deuxième tentative ne fonctionne pas. Jay aperçut Erin approcher avec sa sœur, il se raidit légèrement. Il serait bien partit mais Kathy est en train de lire la tablette d'orientation. Encore un stratagème pour qu'il reste près d'elle ? Il lui sembla voir Erin se raidir également, au moins ils sont tous les deux gênés de la présence de l'autre. Erin s'approcha de la barrière pour observer la vue, la plage d'Omaha en contre bas, où des milliers de soldats sont venus y trouver la mort dans le but de libérer la France et le reste du monde de l'ennemi de l'époque. Jay ne put s'empêcher de la détailler du regard, son chemisier blanc tombant parfaitement sur sa silhouette fine, son jean mi- mollet clair, ses cheveux libres les lunettes de soleil les bloquant au sommet de sa tête. Il s'approcha d'elle et se mit juste à côté d'elle sans rien dire, regardant lui aussi l'horizon. Les deux filles observèrent la scène en retenant leur respiration. Erin risqua un coup d'œil vers Jay, le parfum de celui-ci venant lui chatouiller les narines.

-Je suis désolée. Murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix avant de s'éloigner.

Jay la regarda partir sans rien dire, il avait entendu la tristesse et la culpabilité dans la voix de la jeune femme. Katsa courut jusqu'à sa sœur et elles s'éloignèrent vers les croix blanches, parfaitement alignés par milliers.

« Premier pas fait je pense. » Ecrivit Kathy.

« La suite va être dure je pense. Il faut qu'ils se reparlent mais comment ? »

« L'un d'eux doit faire le premier pas. »

« Mais comment aussi ? Erin ne voudra pas. »

« Il faut quelque chose qui les forcera à être ensemble. C'est quoi le plan de ce soir ? »

« Hmmm on voulait faire un restaurant sur la côte. »

« Vierville hôtel Casino. Avec Jay on a réservé une table là-bas. »

Katsa rejoignit Erin un peu plus loin, elles allèrent voir la tombe du fils du président Roosevelt. Elles marchèrent jusqu'à la petite chapelle au milieu du cimetière.

-Comment on peut avoir le courage de se lancer dans une mission où on sait qu'il y a plus de chance qu'on meurt ?! Déclara Erin

-Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à mettre ta plaque tous les jours ? Demanda Katsa

-Mon pays, la sureté et la justice pour les citoyens de Chicago.

-Ils pensaient pareille à quelques trucs près. Je rêve où tu as parlé de Chicago ?! Releva Katsa

-Oh c'est bon Kat' !

-Non arrêtes Erin c'est bon ! Va lui parler ! Tu ne vas pas l'éviter tout le temps comme ça ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas que ça te détruits ? Et ça le détruit aussi, ce mec est fou amoureux de toi ! Il allait même te demander de l'épouser apparemment !

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Erin choquée

-Oui, d'après Kathy. Il leur avait demandé l'autorisation de prendre la bague de fiançailles de leur mère pour te faire sa demande. Il voulait le faire chez Molly devant notre grande famille.

Erin ne dit rien, mais repéra Jay un peu plus loin agenouillé devant une tombe. Kathy une main posée sur l'épaule de son frère.

-Le frère de leur grand-père paternel est enterré ici, ainsi que leur grand-père maternel. De ce que m'a dit Kathy le premier est mort sur Sainte-Mère-Eglise et le deuxième sur Utah Beach. Il y a aussi le grand-père paternel de Mouse enterré ici, mort à la Pointe du Hoc. Au mur des disparus Erin et Jay échangèrent des petits regards gênés mais aucun des deux ne prit l'initiative d'aller parler à l'autre. Jay et Kathy repartirent en 4x4, le jeune homme toujours punis de conduire après une tentative désastreuse à leur arrivée en France. N'ayant pas les mesures des routes françaises, surtout les petites routes de campagnes complétement différentes des grandes avenues de Chicago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Erin gara le camping-car sur le parking en contre-bas face à la mer. Elles remontèrent tranquillement la rue avant d'entrer dans le hall de l'hôtel-restaurant.

-Bonjour. Déclara une grande dame coiffée d'une longue tresse brune.

-Bonjour, hmmm on voudrait dîner pour deux personnes, mais on n'a pas réservé. Expliqua Katsa dans un français mal assuré.

-Oui.

Elles furent guidées dans une grande salle de restaurant et installé à une table près de la baie. Katsa repéra une table non loin réservé pour deux, très certainement la table de Kathy et Jay. Une autre dame vînt les voir, mais Kathy fit son apparition à la réception accompagnée d'un Jay habillé d'un pantalon sombre et une chemise blanche.

-Bonsoir. Lança Jay en entrant.

-Tu te mets à l'aise ?! Se moqua Katsa

-Tu nous suis à la trace toi ?!

-C'est toi qui nous suis on était là avant ! Ne faites pas attention à lui c'est un gamin ! Déclara Katsa à la serveuse

-Est-ce que c'est possible de prendre une table à quatre ? Demanda Kathy

-Oui bien sûr. Vous avez la table ronde juste ici.

-Merci madame. Comment vous appelez vous ? Questionna Jay

-Tout le monde m'appelle Fanfan ici.

-Enchanté Fanfan, moi c'est Jay, Kathy ma sœur, Katsa son incorruptible amie et sa sœur Erin.

-Elle s'en fout de ta vie ! Rétorqua Kathy

Erin se cala entre les deux filles pour ne pas être à côté de Jay mais se retrouva bien obligé d'être face à lui. Elle se plongea dans la lecture attentive de son menu.

-Vous avez choisis ? Demanda la dite Fanfan.

-On va prendre trois menus Tribord, avec trois fois gras. Deux saumons et un médaillon, et une panacotta, une meringue soufflée et un café gourmand. Commanda Katsa

-Et pour monsieur ?

-Hmmm

-Il va prendre une fois 6 huîtres, une entrecôte Black Angus bleu, et un café gourmand. Déclara Kathy

-En boisson ?

-Une carafe d'eau, je vais prendre un coca. Demanda Katsa

-Moi aussi dans c'est cas-là. Intervint Kathy

-On va prendre deux verres de vin blanc, et quatre coupes de champagne. Décida Jay.

Les deux amies se moquèrent de Jay qui fait le généreux ce soir avec les coupes de champagne.

-Bon vous dormez où les filles ? Demanda Jay plus à Erin mais cette dernière ne répondit pas

-On a loué un camping-car, on va dormir sur le parking en contre-bas. Et vous ?

-Chambre d'hôtes dans le coin. Vous avez prévu quelque chose demain ? Demanda Jay

-Pas encore, on verra demain. Mentit Katsa voulant rassurer un peu sa sœur, même si le programme est déjà planifié et que Kathy est au courant.

Ils prirent l'apéro en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi mais Erin ne prit pas la parole ou seulement pour parler aux filles jamais à Jay qu'elle évite soigneusement de regarder. Des petites verrines de mise en bouche arrivèrent, Jay détailla la jeune femme qu'il aime. L'aime-t-il encore ? Peut-il lui pardonner ?

-C'est une jolie région ici. Déclara Kathy

-Pleine d'histoire surtout, voilà le foie-gras. C'est de quel région de base le foie gras ? Lança Katsa

-C'est français non ? Intervint Erin

-Un état du Sud, ah ça commence par un G il me semble. Proposa Jay

-Le Gers ?! Suggéra Erin

-Oui ! S'exclama Kathy

-Qui veut goûter les huîtres ? Demanda Jay

-Jamais tu ne me feras manger ça ! Grimaça Katsa

Kathy refusa également n'aimant pas la texture.

-Erin ? Demanda Jay

-Je n'en ai jamais mangé.

-C'est location, tu mets un petit de vinaigre d'échalote sur l'huître et tu manges tout d'un coup. Expliqua Jay

Erin grimaça une fois le fruit de mer avalé. Les deux filles échangèrent un regard, un petit pas de fait avec ce petit échange du couple. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur même si les interventions d'Erin se font rares et jamais vers Jay.

-On peut se mettre sur les canapés sur la terrasse ? Demanda Kathy

-Oui bien sûr. Mais il ne va pas faire très chaud par contre. Déclara la serveuse

-Ça doit être moins pire qu'à Chicago !

Les quatre se mirent dans les canapés observant le coucher de soleil sur Omaha. Un ciel rose-orangé avec des nuages d'un bleu-gris.

-Vous dormez où ? Demanda Katsa alors qu'ils regagnaient le camping-car des Lindsay.

-Au camping plus haut. On prend le chemin là ça donne directement sur le camping.

Erin monta dans le camping-car pour ne plus voir Jay, elle se sent mal soudainement de le voir. Katsa lui dirait que c'est le syndrome du cœur brisé accentué par le fait qu'elle se sent coupable.

-C'était sympas ce soir ! Lança Kathy depuis la salle de bain

-Ouais, il est bon comme restaurant.

-Je te parlais plus d'Erin.

Jay ne répondit pas et prépara son lit avant de se changer.

-Tu l'aimes encore ?! Souffla Kathy en le serrant dans ses bras

-Je ne sais pas. Et toi au faite avec Mouse ?

-Tout va bien. Bonne nuit Jay.

Erin fut la première debout, elle attrapa son portable avant de se glisser en dehors du camping-car. Elle s'étira avant de mettre ses écouteurs et de partir en courant tranquillement sur le sable. Jay qui était dans la pente observa la jeune femme s'étirer avant de la suivre en courant à quelques mètres derrière elle. Il fit demi-tour avant elle qu'elle ne le voit pas la suive.

-Tiens salut Jay ! Lança Katsa en sortant du camping-car en pyjama.

-Salut, ta sœur ne doit pas être loin.

-Juste derrière toi !

-Bon je vais rejoindre ma sœur, à une prochaine les filles. Déclara Jay en souriant aux filles.

Erin garda le silence et alla prendre une douche et de boire son café. Elle observa tristement les photos de Jay et elle sur son téléphone regrettant de ne pas pouvoir faire machine arrière pour ne pas partir de Chicago. Ou du moins discuter avec Jay avant, pour voir les opportunités qui s'offrent à elle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Erin entra dans un blockhaus souterrain sa sœur sur ses pas. Elles entrèrent dans une pièce où sont crochetés des plaques en l'honneur de Rangers tombaient ici. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Jay qui fut Rangers lui aussi.

-On dit que nous sommes des héros, mais je pense que c'est eux les héros. Ces Rangers qui sont quand même venu ici alors que c'était quasiment impossible de réussir. Intervint une voix.

Erin se tourna pour faire face à Jay, son visage mi dans la pénombre et mi illuminé par la faible lumière.

-Tu es aussi un héros. Souffla Erin

Jay l'attira timidement dans ses bras. La jeune femme se raidit avant de se laisser aller, heureuse d'avoir une occasion de pouvoir être prêt de lui. Elle posa une main sur le torse de Jay à l'emplacement de son cœur. Quant à Jay il enfouit son nez dans la chevelure de son ancienne équipière et inspira l'odeur sucrée de son parfum.

-Tu es gelée. Remarqua Jay en frottant doucement les bras d'Erin.

-C'est juste à cause de la température du blockhaus.

Jay enleva son sweat avant de le mettre sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Les deux filles se tapèrent dans les mains heureuses d'avoir réussi à les rapprocher.

-Merci. Sourit Erin

-Viens voir par-là. C'est de là que les allemands ont vu nous ont vu arrivés. Tu as déjà vu le film « Le jour le plus long » ?

-Non.

-Je l'ai à la maison, je te le passerai. Mais on voit ce blockhaus et le soldat voir les milliers de bateaux approcher en silence dans la tempête. Et il appelle ses supérieurs pour leur dire mais il n'est pas pris au sérieux car ils étaient persuadés que le débarquement se ferait dans le Pas-de-Calais.

-Mais il n'y a pas eu quelque chose avec Dunkerque ? Demanda Erin

-Si en Mai 1940 ils ont débarqués à Dunkerque, les anglais, des français, des canadiens et des belges mais ils se sont retrouvés encerclés par les allemands et ils ont été contraints de fuir pour l'Angleterre. Mais les navires ne pouvaient pas approchés de la côte alors des centaines de bateaux de pêcheurs ont pris la route pour les récupérer.

Erin écoutait attentivement Jay, les deux filles rigolèrent en les voyant, on aurait dit deux ados fleuretant. Ils ressortirent tous les quatre, Jay tenant la main d'Erin dans la sienne. Ils montèrent sur le blockhaus et observèrent la vue, les vagues s'écrasant sur les falaises.

-C'est les côtes du département de la Manche qu'on voit ? Demanda Kathy

-Oui d'après la carte, et donc la plage d'Utah Beach. Déclara Katsa

Ils firent tout le site avant de finir par le petit musée à l'entrée. Erin posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jay pendant le petit film, Kathy en profitant pour les prendre en photos.

-Les affectations tombent aujourd'hui. Murmura Katsa

-Croisons les doigts pour ne pas tomber sur un mauvais district.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le parking, les deux se regardèrent inconfortablement. Aucun des deux ne veut se séparer de l'autre mais ils ont trop de fierté pour le dire et surtout peur de la réaction de l'autre.

-Du parapente ? Proposa Kathy

-Hein ?

-J'ai vu à Vierville qu'ils proposent du parapente au-dessus des falaises. Ça doit être super.

-Pourquoi pas. Lança Jay

-Tu en es Erin ? Continua Jay

-Pourquoi pas.

Les deux filles prirent le 4x4, obligeant Jay et Erin à monter tous les deux dans le camping-car.

-J'ai comme un sentiment que les filles ne sont pas innocentes dans tout ça. Souffla Erin

-Oui, mais au moins ça m'aura permis de te revoir. Ça me manquait de ne plus voir ce beau visage et ses yeux pétillants. Déclara Jay

Erin rougit légèrement.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi. Je suis vraiment désolée d'être partis sans rien dire, et de ne pas avoir insisté plus que ça pour te soutenir alors que tu n'étais pas bien. Avoua Erin.

Jay ne dit rien mais prit la main d'Erin dans la sienne et la pressa doucement.

-Alors disons que nous sommes fautifs tous les deux. Alors enterrons cette histoire et passons à la suite quand dis-tu ? Proposa l'ex-Ranger.

-Je suis pour. Sourit Erin

-Reviens à Chicago alors, s'il te plaît.

-Mais je n'ai plus de boulot là-bas Jay. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire alors ? Je ne veux pas vivre à ton crochet.

-Voight et Platt pourront tirer des ficelles pour toi je suis sûr. Et puis peut-être qu'il y a une antenne du FBI à Chicago qui serait intéressé par tes capacités.

-Je vais y réfléchir. Sourit Erin en garant le véhicule.

Mais le stand de parapente est fermé pour la journée, et Erin proposa de profiter de la plage. Les deux filles partent sur Paris ensuite avant de rentrer au pays. Les filles s'installèrent dans le sable alors que Jay fit la discussion avec des hommes du coin.

-Les filles ça vous dit de faire un tour de bateau ? Proposa Jay

-De bateau ? Demanda Erin

-Des pêcheurs du coin proposent de nous emmener.

Les quatre montèrent dans un bateau et prirent le large, un des trois pêcheurs proposa à Jay de tenir la barre et de suivre le tracé sur l'écran. Ils tentèrent de pêcher ce qu'il fut plutôt drôle à observer.

Les quatre se réunirent sur la terrasse du bar face à Omaha.

-Bon alors je me lance, je suis fière de vous annoncer que Kathy et moi avons été affectées au District 21 de Chicago ! S'exclama Katsa en levant son verre

-Je pense qu'on peut remercier le sergent Voight et Platt pour ça ! Intervint Kathy

-A nos deux nouvelles patrouilleuses ! Lança Jay en levant son verre

Ils mangèrent sur place afin de profiter de la soirée tous les quatre.

-Tiens vous revoici. Déclara Fanfan qui les avait servis au restaurant

-Oui on est venu fêter l'affectation des deux filles dans leur nouveau district.

-Police ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui, les méchants ont qu'à bien se tenir ! S'exclama Kathy en rigolant.

-Asseyez-vous avec nous ! Proposa Erin

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien à nouveau, faisant connaissance avec leur nouvelle amie.

-Vous devriez venir à Chicago un jour. Proposa Kathy

-Ouais, on a des chambres d'amis que vous pourrez prendre. Déclara Katsa

-Ou à un mariage. Rigola Kathy en montre Erin et Jay un peu plus loin s'embrassant avec le coucher de soleil en fond.

-Mission accomplie Souffla Kathy


End file.
